


The Fall and the Rise of Life

by JulieRoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Leo Valdez, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Or at least bi, Slow Build, almost everyone is gay, just a lot of angst, sorry for the death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieRoonie/pseuds/JulieRoonie
Summary: Percy is the last of the seven after the battle with Gaea. After the funeral, he tries to lead a normal life but fate has other plans. He gets caught up with the Avengers, as they find out he’s Tony’s nephew. But he manages to find a happy life, thanks to someone he thought was dead.This fanfic includes Percy/Leo. Don’t like, don’t read.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelionpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionpaint/gifts).



Percy looked around the camp that was now in ruins. There were still living demigods but the rest of the seven died.

Jason with a spear through the chest, but he didn’t die immediately. As his life was fading away, Piper ran to him, screaming for him to not die, unaware of the hellhound coming up behind her. With slash marks down her back, she collapsed next to Jason, both dying at the same time. The last thing that they saw were each other’s eyes gazing at the other and each other repeatedly mouthing I love you.

Hazel was riding on Arion when she and the horse were surrounded by Cyclopes. She put up a good fight but eventually got knocked off of Arion and hit the ground hard. A Cyclopes ended her life for the second time with a smashing punch to her face. Frank saw her end and went on a rampage, transforming from one animal to the next, killing every monster in sight. He was only stopped when he faced a hydra. He transformed into a dragon and as he sealed the hydra’s neck, some of its venom dropped onto Frank’s open wounds, killing him from the inside out. He transformed back into a human and died crawling back to Hazel. 

And Annabeth. Her death was most heartbreaking to Percy. She and him were fighting back to back against all the monsters surging onto them. They were making good progress, but unfortunately, whenever Percy saw one of his friends get killed, he would falter more and more. When the last of the monsters were advancing on them, he had an opening to a poisonous blade aimed right to him. Annabeth saw it coming and the first thing that came to her mind was to block the blade however she could. So she sacrificed herself for Percy’s safety. He killed the monsters around them and held her in his arms, life slowly ebbing away from her. They recalled the battle against Kronos and how the same thing happened, her saving him. But this time, she couldn’t be saved. She told him, “I love you, please find someone to love, don’t mourn for long... please. I love you.” and died. The waves surged around them in his sorrow, his rage, as he ran into the battle tears streaming down his face.

Leo was the last one to go. They managed to find each other on the battlefield, all the giants taken down but Gaea still alive. Percy created a hurricane to lift her up into the air and Leo making himself and the new Festus into a fireball, killing her and himself. 

Percy would never forgive himself for being the only one to survive. They all either died slowly, painfully, or with their lover. 

The gods turned their children into a field of flowers (except for Leo, whose body was never found), with a slab of marble that had all the names etched into it. Percy stood in front of the rest of the camps looking at the flowers. They were all mourning for the loss of their siblings and loved ones. Nico, Thalia, Reyna and even Will were standing next to the son of Poseidon. No one said anything during the funeral except for Chiron, having to stop every once in awhile to dry his eyes. He gestured to Percy to say a few words. He stepped to where his mentor was standing, head down.

“I will never forget their courage. To charge into a battle that we weren’t sure that we would win. Honestly, I wish I knew some of these faithful campers better. But the ones that hurt me most were the rest of the seven. I mean, I spent most of the quest with them. I won’t be able to express my loss of Annabeth in words so clearly or else I’ll just break down again.” He let out a sad chuckle and looked at the back of the crowd where the gods were standing. He saw Athena have a tear or two run down her cheek, trying to keep her strong warrior appearance up. “I’m sorry to say this to the gods and both of the camps but I don’t want to continue being a hero. At least take a break. It’s been… too much. Having all these deaths on my shoulders. I’m sorry.”

He walked away from the funeral, tears threatening to break out.


	2. Blessings

He walked into his cabin, his things halfway packed. Percy collapsed onto the floor, head against his knees and arms wrapped around his head. He started to sob his heart out for everyone. He, Frank and Jason were close. They were almost brothers. Hazel and Piper were always good friends to go to, especially when he wanted to do something with Annabeth during the rare moments of peace on the Argo 2. But he didn’t really interact with Leo a lot. It was after Tartarus that they talked more, since Leo blamed himself that he and Annabeth fell into the pit and Percy would talk to him about how it wasn’t his fault and creating a better bond with him. Of course, Annabeth was the closest to him, being his girlfriend and all. He remembered her last words to him.

“I love you, please find someone to love, don’t mourn for long... please. I love you.”  
He didn’t think anyone would be able to replace the gaping hole in his heart that she left. A knock sounded at the door that was behind him. Percy wiped all the tears off his cheek before answering the door. When he opened the door, he saw Poseidon standing there, dressed in a black toga.

“Son… are you packing? If you are… I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“No it’s fine dad. Come in.”

Poseidon stepped in hesitantly. Percy shut the door and looked at the god. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

His dad took a deep breath before starting.

“The gods request an audience with you. Just you. Before you leave.”

Percy looked towards the ground before nodding. Posiedon walked out of the cabin before turning into mist, traveling up to Olympus.

:::::

Percy stood in the throne room where all the gods were sitting on their thrones. Hades and Hestia had their own thrones as well. The gods were all wearing something black, since they came straight from the funeral. Zeus cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

“Perseus - err… Percy Jackson, you are here for the gods blessing. Unless you want to turn immortal?”

Percy shook his head.

“I won’t accept that offer of immortality again. All my friends have died and I intend to return to them.”

Zeus nodded.

“So it seems that we’ll bless you. I will bless you more powers over winds, lightning, and even flight. You will no longer fear my wrath if you enter my domain.”

He conjured an electric blue ball and nodded to Athena.

“I may not have liked you, Perseus, but I thank you for giving your love to my daughter. I’ll bless you with battle strategies and more wisdom.”

She made a gray sphere and handed it to Zeus, who merged their two balls together, creating a mix. All the gods and goddesses blessed Percy and handing their spheres to Zeus.

Hestia - Fire immunity, fire travel  
Poseidon - Shapeshifting  
Apollo - Archery, health knowledge  
Artemis - Heightened senses  
Hades - Death sense, shadow travel  
Hephaestus - Fire use, better knowledge of technology  
Hera - Soulmate sense  
Aphrodite - Charmspeak, sense of love  
Ares - Knowledge over weapons  
Hermes - Swiftness

Eventually, Zeus was holding a sphere with a mix of colors. It didn’t change in size but Percy could sense a lot of power radiating from it. 

“Percy. It will hurt when we give it to you. But we have made it so that you won’t attract as much monsters. Are you ready?”

Percy nodded and Zeus let go of the ball. It zoomed towards him and hit him in the center of his chest, pain spreading out over his body. Percy screamed before blacking out.


	3. Alone

Percy woke up slowly, remembering everything that happened before he blacked out. He could tell that he was on a bed or cot of some sort. As his vision focused, he could see Apollo in the corner of his eye, sitting in a chair asleep.

“Um… Apollo?”

The god jerked awake. 

“Oh Percy! Thank goodness you’re okay! I was starting to worry.”

Percy started to get up out of the cot.

“Where am I?”

“My infirmary. It’s small ‘cause the gods don’t get injured. But you’re free to go whenever.”

He started to exit before looking back and saying, “Good luck.” Percy stood up as someone else walked in. Hades stood at the doorway, looking at the teen. 

“Why are you here?”

Hades just looked at Percy before talking.

“I just wanted to say that someone you know may come back. They’re not bad, so they won’t be out for your blood. I can’t say who, but their soul never went to get judged. I bid you farewell and good luck.”

Before Percy could say anything, Hades snapped his fingers and Percy was teleported to the bottom of the Empire State Building with his packed belongings.

—————

Now Percy found himself walking towards his apartment. He was trying to think of what the god of death meant that someone’s soul came back to life. Could it be one of the seven? Percy hoped it was one of them but he knows that the Physician's Cure wasn’t with any of them and when Hazel’s body was recovered, the cloth holding the cure was empty and it was concluded that it was a fake. Unfortunately, no one can find the true cure. Percy came to a halt when he realized that during his thinking session (thanks Athena), he arrived at his apartment. He pulled out the key to the door and walked in.

“Mom, Paul, I’m home.”

Silence greeted him. Percy looked around and sensing that something was wrong, very wrong in his home. He pulled out his pen and slowly walked through the house. Nothing seemed wrong in the living room, and kitchen area so he went on to the bedrooms and office. Nothing appeared out of order in his room but he made sure that it was fine. Once he was done, he moves towards Paul’s office. The door was closed, but he could smell something that he wished he’d never smell again. Blood. He opened the door and what he saw would be etched into his mind for the rest of his life. Paul was sitting in his chair, eyes blankly staring at the wall and mouth open as if it stopped mid scream. Blood was dripping from multiple stab wounds in his chest, most of it already dried. 

“No… no…”

Percy ran out of the office to their bedroom. He saw the door closed and he forced it open. He saw his mother laying on the ground with similar stab wounds in her chest and back, same look of fear frozen on her face. Percy collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. He scooted away from her corpse. He shakily pulled out his phone and contacted 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“M-my mother and step-father. T-they’ve be-en murdered.”

“We’ll send someone over. What’s your address?”

He gave the operator the apartment’s address and a few minutes later could hear sirens coming closer. Soon police were leading him out of the apartment and leading him to an ambulance. They asked him if he knew what happened, if there were anyone he suspected that did it, and if there was anyone he could stay with. Of course, he didn’t have an answer to the last question. The officer who was asking him nodded and gestured him to her car. Percy sat in the front with the officer who drove him over to the station. When they did arrive, the officer told him to wait in the waiting room while she would try to find something to help the teen. 

Percy fell asleep after about half an hour and woke up to the same officer.

“We did some digging and found out that your mother has a half brother. Would you like me to contact him?”

Percy nodded. The officer went off to make the call but Percy stopped her.

“What’s my uncle’s name, ma’am?”

“Tony Stark.”


	4. Family

Tony was sitting in his lab making upgrades to his suits when he got the call.

“Sir, you have a phone call from the police department.”

He just rolled his eyes and continued working.

“Well tell them I’m busy.”

“But sir, it seems that something bad has happened to your half sister.”

This made him stop. He and Sally lost contact (well more like he stopped talking to her and she stopped trying to contact him) years ago, before the whole Iron Man business. 

“JARVIS, what happened to her?”

“It’s been reported that her apartment was broken into and she and her husband were killed.”

Tony put his hand on top of his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. This was not how he wanted to hear of his sister. Of her death. He wanted to talk with her again but he was always afraid to. But now he lost his chance of even seeing her again.

“Sir the police are calling again.”

“Put them through the speakers.”

He waited a second before an officer’s voice came from the speakers.

“Hello, is this Mr. Tony Stark?”

“Yes. I know what happened to my sister, so you don’t need to tell me that.”

“Oh. Um well I offer my condolences but that’s not exactly what I called you for sir.”

“Well then what is it?”

“Your sister has a son who wasn’t killed. He’s only 17 and needs a place to stay. You’re the only person that we found who is related to him. We need to know if you are able to take him in.”

Tony went silent. He has a nephew, whose alive. He mulled over what to do when the officer interrupted.

“Uh sir?”

“Yes I’ll take him in.”

:::::

Tony stood in front of the police station. He was trying to prepare himself to meet his nephew. He walked in and saw two people in the waiting area. One was an officer and the other was a teen. The teen held a mug of hot cocoa and was staring at the ground and the officer seemed to be silently comforting the teen. The officer looked up and noticed Tony and stood up and walked over.

“My name is Officer Marchand. I presume you’re Mr. Stark?” 

Tony nodded.

“Is that my nephew over there?”

Said teen still hasn’t looked up. Marchand looked at the boy and back at the man.

“Yes but know that he’s still upset. He’s the one who found his parents in their apartment. He hasn’t said much. But I’ll need you to sign some papers to confirm you looking over him.”

“Of course.”

:::::

Now Tony found himself in his car with the teen in the back. Tony looked over his shoulder a bit then back onto the road. 

“So uh… sorry never caught your name?”

“Percy.”

The answer came quickly and shortly that the millionaire almost missed it. 

“Well you could call me Uncle Tony, Tony, or Uncle, ‘kay kid?”

Percy nodded and humming a yes. Tony knew that this would be one of the longest drives in his life.

:::::

“Well here is where you will be living now, Percy.” 

He gestured towards the Avengers Tower and looked at the raven haired teen. Percy was looking at the tower with interest in his eyes. 

“I know, cool right? I made it myself.”

Percy looked at his uncle and muttered, “Annabeth would’ve liked this.”

“What was that?”

“Uh… nothing. Just was talking to myself.”

“Okay…”

Tony led Percy to the elevators and went in. He pressed a button to where the Avengers would be staying.

“We’ll be living with the rest of the Avengers if you don’t mind.”

“The who now?”

Tony whipped his head around to look at Percy so fast that he was worried that his neck would snap.

“You’re telling me that you don’t know the Avengers?!” Percy shook his head no and he continued. “You know, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?!” Another shake of his head. “Have you been living under a rock? We saved the Earth from an alien evasion about two months ago! It’s probably still on the news!”

“I don’t have a phone…”

“What teen doesn’t have a phone?!”

Percy raised his hand and Tony barked out a laugh. The elevator dinged as they reached their floor. The two of them walked out to see the other Avengers in the room with an argument going on between two of them and a woman and two men sitting on couches reading. It seemed that the argument was about Pop Tarts.

“Why would you eat them cold?!”

“They’re tastier that way!”

“But that’s not right!”

“The Popped of Tarts are delicious when they’re cold, Eye of Hawks!”

One of the men on the couch looked up and saw Tony and a look of relief came over his face. 

“Thank goodness you’re back Tony. These two have had this argument going a little while after you left, which was a little over an hour ago.”

Said man chuckled. The man stood up and noticed Percy who was behind Tony and looking at one of the men arguing over Pop Tarts. 

“Tony, who is that?”

“Oh this is my nephew, Percy…”

“Jackson. Percy Jackson. Jackson-Stark? I don’t know.”

This caught the attention of the others.

The woman spoke up. “Why is he here Stark?”

Tony sucked in a breath and Percy froze. The woman felt a wave of regret wash over her.

“I’ll tell you guys later, after Percy gets settled in. But first, introductions?”

The man who stood up spoke first. “Steve Rodgers. Captain America.”

The woman went next. “Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow.”

The other man on the couches went. “Bruce Banner. The Hulk.”

The man who said that Pop Tarts are better cold went next. “Thor.”

“Just Thor?” Percy asked. Thor nodded. Percy could see something in the man’s eyes. Excitement?

The last one who went was the man who was opposing Thor. “Clint Barton. Hawkeye.”

Tony clapped his hand on Percy’s back. “This is your family now kid. Expect constant arguments, a whole lot of jokes, and more!”

“What are you, a commercial?”

The group all laughed at Percy’s sass and Tony’s gaping face. 

“Persassy strikes again!”

Now that comment made everyone, except for Thor and Steve who still haven’t grasped the 21st century quite yet, almost collapse in laughter. After it died down, Tony guided Percy to his new room.


	5. Dreams

Percy stood near his bed with an Iron Man blanket. His room was almost bigger than his whole apartment and decorated with Avenger themed items, decorated by the Man of Iron himself. Tony said that they’ll get some of his own belongings within the week. After looking around his room, he just collapsed onto the bed and a few minutes later fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the Avengers were having a meeting on why Percy was there. They were all looking at Tony expectantly. Tony took a deep breath before starting.

“I have, well had a half sister, named Sally Jackson. She married a man named Paul Blofis a few years ago and Percy lived with them. He hasn’t told me much of his life yet so I don’t know his full story. A few hours ago, he came to his apartment to find Sally and Paul dead. I didn’t see them myself but the officer who was with me and Percy said they were stabbed repeatedly. I haven’t talked to Sally in years. The last time we talked was before I became Iron Man. Even though we didn’t talk, it still hurt me greatly. When our parents left us and when Pepper broke up with me, I never wanted anyone to abandon my sister. But I did. She tried to talk to me but I didn’t want to talk to her. I don’t want to make that same mistake again. I’m not leaving my nephew.”

The rest of the team looked at Tony, sorrow etched on their faces. Steve then went up to him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man. Tony was shocked and wrapped his arms around the captain. The others joined in on the hug and they stayed like that for a minute. They separated and smiled at each other. Tony opened his mouth to thank them for understanding when a scream broke the silence. They frantically looked at each other and grabbed a weapon of some sort before running to the direction of the scream. They stopped in front of Percy’s bedroom. Natasha pushed past Thor and opened the door. They were all expecting there to be an enemy of some sort hurting Percy, not him thrashing around on his bed sleeping. 

Nat put away her guns as well as the others that could easily put away their weapons. Tony rushed in towards Percy who has stopped screaming but was still clenching the blanket and put his hands forward but hesitating on what to do. He ended up trying to shake the boy awake. He succeeded and was pushed back by Percy who was now standing and holding a pen.

~~~~~

Percy’s dream was one of the worst he’s had yet. It showed him of his time in Tartarus. When he almost drowned a goddess in her own poison, where he lost Bob, Little Bob and Damasen, and where he almost died on multiple occasions. He dreamed of the battle in Greece, where his nosebleed helped Gaea rise. He dreamed of the battle at Camp Half-Blood where so many lives from both camps were taken. His friends’ and Annabeth’s death showed multiple times in the dream. Once those were done, it showed his parent’s deaths. Or at least what he saw in the apartment. It shifted quickly as if taking pity on Percy to something a little calmer.

He saw an island that looked familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Then he saw a bronze dragon that he could recognize almost anywhere. Festus. It landed and he saw to figures run to each other and hug, and was that a kiss he saw? All of a sudden he was closer and could see the two people more clearly. Calypso was the same when he last saw her, wearing the same dress and same hairdo. But Leo couldn’t be there. Percy saw him die in the fireball blast. But here he was, standing, breathing and talking even though Percy couldn’t hear him and Calypso for whatever reason. He watched as Calypso grabbed a rucksack full of things and climbed onto Festus behind Leo and as the three of them flew off into the clouds.

Percy felt someone shaking his shoulders and his now heightened instincts warned him of the six people in the same room as him and shot up, Riptide in hand (in pen form). He saw five of the Avengers standing by the door and Tony on the ground and figured he was the man to wake him up. They all looked between each other, Percy putting Riptide away. A thick silence filled the air to be broken by Steve.

“Percy? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I guess.” The others looked between one another in confusion. “I need to go.” 

Percy ran out the door with a goal in mind. To see if Hades’ word is true and Leo is truly alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, let me just say sorry for killing everyone. But this is mostly an author’s note for Percy’s blessings, as I made a few changes.
> 
> Hera - Soulmate sense  
> At some specific time, he can sense someone’s other half. But he can’t sense his own or his soulmates.
> 
> Aphrodite - Charmspeak, love sense  
> Percy can basically sense heartbreak, heart sickness, sexual tension, basically anything related to the heart’s emotions. And you all know how charmspeak works.


	6. Camp

As Percy reached the elevator, the Avengers gathered their bearings and ran off after him. 

“JARVIS, where is Percy?”

“In the elevator, sir. It’s now reaching the halfway point to the bottom.”

“Dammit.”

“Language.”

Tony glared at the Captain in mock annoyance.

“We need to find him. I’m going the quickest way down.”

By quickest way, he meant summoning his suit and flying down. Soon he found himself at the bottom of the tower, suit in briefcase form. He saw Percy quickly walk out of the building, softly pushing aside pedestrians. Tony followed his nephew for a distance. Something in his gut told him to follow and not engage. 

“Stark, what’s going on? We thought you would have been back with Percy by now.”

Tony jumped at Natasha’s voice ringing through the coms. 

“He’s walking somewhere.”

“Yeah we got that. But do you know where?”

“No. I’m only following him right now. Now before you say anything, something in my gut is telling me to. I’ll engage with him as soon as I can when it’s the right time.”

“Okay. Good luck Stark.”

The coms cut off and Tony continued his mission. Soon, he and Percy arrived at a forest. Percy stopped before entering the trees.

“I know you’re there Tony.”

Tony blinked in surprise. Percy said that without turning around and he’s positive he’s never seen the teen turn around. Percy now turned to look at his uncle. 

“You probably shouldn’t follow me in. Go back to the tower. Please.”

All of a sudden, Tony felt a wave of wanting to go to the tower. He shook his head a bit, clearing it. 

“Percy, I want to help you. I’m not going back to the tower without you.”

To say that Percy was surprised was almost an understatement. Once he was over his shock, he turned back the direction he was heading and gestures Tony to follow him. Soon, the two of them were walking through the forest. 

“Uh Percy? Where are we going?”

“To my summer camp.”

“Why?” 

Percy just glared at him to shut up. Tony flinched. He didn’t know it but that wasn’t Percy’s scariest glare. They continued to walk in silence until they reached a field. Tony stopped and when Percy noticed him stopping, he stopped as well. 

“There’s nothing here. Let’s just go back to the tower.”

He turned to go but Percy grabbed the man with surprising strength and continued walking to the field, now dragging Tony behind him. As he was being dragged by the teen, Tony kept shouting profanities and didn't hear Percy grant him entrance to the camp. When they crossed the border of where trees meet open field, Tony felt a small tingling sensation and he blinked his eyes repeatedly because he couldn’t be looking at a camp that appeared out of nowhere. But there it was. He saw cabins, stables, a lot of different buildings and lots and lots of kids. Percy led him to a big blue house, some kids staring at them and whispering to their friends. They walked in.

“Chiron? Are you there?”

The sound of hooves on the wooden floor echoed from a different room. Soon, Tony could see a centaur in the same hallway as them.

“Percy? I thought you said that you weren’t coming back for at least half a year. And who is this?”

“Uh… Chiron. Meet my Uncle Tony. Tony Stark. You might have heard the Hephaestus kids go on about him. And Uncle Tony, meet my camp director, Chiron.”

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Stark.”

“Same here.”

They shook hands, Tony a little hesitant. 

“Well Percy, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Dandelionpaint for catching a part that I needed to edit.


	7. Discussion

Chiron guided Percy and Tony to a lounge room and told them to sit on the couches. Once they were all settled (Chiron was still standing), the centaur went straight to the point.

“Why are you here Percy? As I said, we weren’t expecting you for at least a few months. Did something bad happen out in the mortal world?”

Tony looked between the two at the word mortals. Sure, Thor would refer to the rest of the team as mortals since he’s a demigod. Did this mean that Percy wasn’t fully human? 

“My parents were killed.”

That simple sentence seemed to make the room become overwhelmed with shadows. Tony wouldn’t lie if he felt shivers go up his back.

“I’m sorry, Percy. When did you find out?”

“A few hours after I left. The gods called me to get blessed by them. I went home and found them dead. I’m staying with Tony now.”

Chiron nodded. “I hope things get better for you. Especially after losing Annabeth and the others. Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“Leo is probably still alive.”

Tony was starting to feel a little uncomfortable since Percy and Chiron were having this ongoing talk of death and he certainly didn’t like that.

“How do you know Percy?”

“I had a dream that he was on an island with Calypso. Remember the Physician's Cure? I think he put that in Festus and when their fireball exploded, they were flying through the air and Festus injected Leo with it. The last thing that I saw was Calypso and him getting on Festus and flying off and disappearing in the clouds. And I remember Leo making a navigation device, probably using it to find Ogygia or here. But I don’t know when he’s going to arrive.”

Chiron held up his hand to stop Percy before he could continue rambling. 

“That’s interesting indeed. But before we continue, could you inform your uncle what we’re talking about? Although it is slightly amusing to see him confused.”

Tony decided to speak up. “Could I speak to Percy for a second, sir?”

Chiron nodded and Tony dragged Percy away from the room by his elbow, the teen protesting the whole time.

“Percy, shouldn’t we tell the whole team?”

“Uh… why?”

“Because this sounds like a huge deal. I mean, I took you in and I want you to live with me. With us, and I think the others would agree. Maybe not now, but now is probably one of the few times that is best. Also, the others at least need an explanation. I mean, you were screaming in your sleep and ran out. And then this whole thing! But… I’ll leave it to you. I’m presuming that this was kept secret for a reason.”

Percy seemed hesitant. “Shouldn’t we ask Chiron? 

Tony sighed. “I guess.”

They walked back to the waiting centaur. “Probably go farther next time. I could hear you, if just barely. Who are these other people.”

Tony kept into the first battle of the Avengers, adding their backstories here and there. When Tony said that Thor was the god of thunder, he swore he could hear thunder in the distance on this clear summer day and the other two looked at each other with some kind of uncertainty. He finally reached the end of the story.

“So… could we trust these people to not report us? Who knows what might happen to us. We could be talking about the death of all demigods.”

“I’m sure of it.”

~~~~~

About an hour later, the rest of the Avengers stood on the outside of the camp border, all looking very confused as to why they were there. The two assassins were looking around and observing the treeline. Thor was looking around in excitement and Percy suspected why. 

“Uh… why are we here?” Bruce asked.

“Percy here has something important to show all of us. It partially explains why he ran off.” 

Percy rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. “Follow me please.”

They hiked through the trees and reached the camp border. All of them, except Tony, Thor, and Percy, saw a strawberry field in front of them. 

“Is your summer camp a strawberry field?”

“Oh, no. Sorry. Um… I, Perseus Jackson, two time hero of Olympus, and other titles, invite the Avengers into Camp Half-Blood.”

“You didn’t say that when you dragged me in!”

“You were protesting about that and didn’t hear me.”

He walked forward and the rest followed, Clint joking that the teen dragged the millionaire. Once they saw the camp, their jaws dropped in it’s beauty and the things they saw. Tony was looking around and observing the more finer details of the buildings they passed. They reached the Big House where Chiron was waiting for them.

“So these are the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We are pleased to have you here. My name is Chiron, the director of the camp.”

Steve stepped forward. “Excuse me sir, but what is this exactly?” He didn’t seem fazed that Chiron was in his centaur form.

“If you would step inside and take a seat in the lounge room. Percy and I will explain everything.”

Soon they were all seated or standing in the room waiting for the two to start the story. Percy and Chiron started from the beginning about the Greek gods existing, how children of the Big Three started WW2, and so on. Percy skipped most parts of his time in Tartarus. When they got to the fight with Gaea when Percy stopped talking. Chiron realized the big mistake he made.

“Percy. Do you need to step out? I can finish the story.”

“No. It’s fine.”

They continued retelling the last battle and the Avengers noticed that the director kept on looking at Percy with gradually growing concern but they didn’t mention it. When they got to the parts of the rest of the sevens deaths, Percy had to stop repeatedly to try and keep his leader role up for the adults in the room. But they could tell that it was getting to be too much for him. 

“Annabeth and I were fighting back to back and one monster had a knife dipped in poison. I had an opening that I didn’t notice but she did. She moved herself in front of the blade and took the hit intended for me. I killed the monster but it was too late. She was already dying. I held her in my arms for her last moments. Annabeth… she told me, ‘I love you, please find someone to love, don’t mourn for long... please. I love you…’”

He stopped talking and put his head in his hands, quiet sobs coming from him. Tony went over to Percy and wrapped his nephew in a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Tony pulled away and sat near Percy. Chiron continued and told them how Percy and Leo both managed to put an end to Gaea, how Leo and Festus were never found after the explosion, and the funeral. Percy then picked up the story to when he was blessed by the gods, which Chiron didn’t know. 

“What did the gods bless you with, Percy?”

“A lot of things. A little bit of their powers each. Apollo even gifted me better skills in archery.”

He and the centaur gave small chuckles at this. The team looked slightly confused while Clint looked excited that Percy knew archery.

Steve asked, “I know that Apollo is the god of archery, but why is this slightly funny? Is this a 21st century thing I’m not getting?”

“No it’s just that I am, or was, super bad at archery.”

“How so?” Clint asked.

“The one time I hit a target wasn’t the one I was aiming at. It was behind me.”

Clint sputtered in disbelief and was rambling on how he did that and that no one could be that bad at archery. The rest were chuckling at his reaction. Chiron clapped his hands together. 

“How about a tour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning of ending this story at the end on Infinity War and maybe Endgame. I will be sure to let you guys know!


	8. Flowers

Chiron assigned Percy to be the tour guide. The group of seven walked out of the blue house towards the cabins. 

 

“So all of these cabins are assigned to specific gods or goddesses. They’re all obvious on who they belong to. Depending on their parent, the demigods live in that cabin. The exception is the Hermes cabin, holds newcomers who haven’t been claimed yet.”

 

He showed them his cabin that was empty except for the beds, nightstands and dressers, and a fountain. They pass through the rest of the camp, kids stopping to greet Percy or gawk at the Avengers and the Hero of Olympus. The Avengers were all surprised by the rock wall which was spewing lava at the campers climbing it. Clint challenged Percy to see which one could get to the top first, which the teen took. Clint almost got scorched twice and crushed by a boulder once. Of course, Percy won but Clint got a close second. The other adults clapped for them once they reached the bottom. Percy continued the tour from there. 

 

They made a break at the mess hall to have lunch. Everyone was amazed by the cups and plates able to fill themselves. Tony kept on studying the dishes and muttering about how he could try to make a replica of them before ordering his food. When Percy got up with some other campers to make an offering to the gods, they looked at him skeptically before doing the same. Once they were done, they went to continue the tour of the camp. Percy stopped on top of a hill overlooking a field of flowers with a block of marble. It would be a wonderful environment, with the sun getting lower and the blue waters of Long Island Sound, unless you knew why it was there.

 

“This is beautiful, Percy.” Steve spoke up from the back of the group.

 

“Yeah…”

 

He walked down, the others noticing that he lost his cheer from earlier. Slowly, they followed him. There was a small trail separating the flowers. There were different shades of colors, mirrored by the path. The Avengers noticed that there were small signs in front of different groups. The first flowers, which were a light green, with a small sign that read,  _ Children of Demeter _ . Across the path, there were identical flowers but the sign read,  _ Children of Ceres _ . When they looked back at Percy, he was sitting on the ground in front of five flowers and the marble block. Tony stepped forward and saw that the marble had words etched into it. 

 

**_THE FALLEN_ **

**_BATTLE OF GAEA_ **

 

Under it, there were names etched into it along with titles of son or daughter of a god. 

 

“Percy?”

 

He looked up at his uncle, his eyes wet. He rubbed his eyes with his wrist in attempt to get rid of the tears. Percy looked back at the flowers.

 

“The purple one is Frank, the gold one next to him is Hazel. The multicolored and electric blue ones represent Piper and Jason. The grey flower was Annabeth. There probably would be a orange or red one if Leo was found dead. But now there’s a chance he’s alive.”

 

Percy looked back at Tony and gave him a small smile, tears now coming down his face. Tony pulled him in for a hug, understanding that his nephew lost too much at his age. They sat like that for a minute before separating. They both stood up and looked at the names written on the marble. The others joined them and they had a moment of peace.


	9. My Love, My Heart

The Avengers and Percy stayed the camp for a few days. Every night, Percy had a dream of Leo and Calypso on their way back to camp. In his last two dreams, they took stops on land so Percy thinks they’re closer. This night, Percy could recognize New York’s skyscrapers and the Avengers tower near the location that the two were staying in. But this dream was different. Leo and Calypso were walking in Central Park, Festus in suitcase form. Percy could actually hear what they were talking about.

“We’re almost there Sunshine. We’re almost home.”

“It’s your home, Leo. Not mine.”

“But it will be! I’m sure that everyone would love you, especially the Demeter kids!”

“Leo…”

“Or we could open the workshop early! Live in an apartment, even.”

“Maybe we should part ways after we arrive at camp.”

Silence filled between the two. Percy could sense some sort of pain from Leo, as if his heart was being squeezed.

“What - What do you mean? Do you mean break up?”

She nodded. “After we reach camp. That way we still have a little bit of time before we arrive. And we have a place to go from.”

Percy could feel Leo’s heart break. Leo looked down at the ground and slowed his pace. Calypso stopped a ways from him. 

“I’m sorry Leo, but it’s probably the best for us.”

Percy then woke up.

:::::

Percy shot up in his bed and woke up Tony. Tony was staying in the cabin with him while the others slept in either the BIg House or in cabins that they were separated in. 

“What is it Percy? Something wrong?”

Before answering, Percy looked at the bedside clock. 6:21 AM. So it wasn’t too early to be that bad.

“Leo’s near. He’s almost home. But he and Calypso…”

“What’s up with them?”

“She broke his heart. She said that it would be best for them to break up after they get here. She shouldn’t do that to him!” He jumped out of the bed, “She knows what it’s like to be heartbroken, heck I even broke her heart, but by accident! Why did she do that to him?”

He rubbed his face, eyes wet from the emotion rising in him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back. He didn’t realize Tony moving from the bed to his side. Once the older man saw Percy calm down, he placed his hand on his shoulder again and rubbed it in a soothing circle.

“I think I broke my old girlfriend’s heart. I honestly don’t know if I meant to or not but I did. I didn’t think it was safe for her to be with me. Villains will target her to get to me. I talked it over with her and she was the one breaking up with me. It’s… strange what she last said to me. ‘I’ll still love you Tony, but now as a brother or friend. I know there’s someone out there for you and looking for you.’ Like she said, we are still friends. Maybe this Calypso thought it would be best to keep Leo away from trouble.”

“Or herself from trouble that finds Leo.”

“That too.” He sighed, “Let’s get ready. Don’t want to greet your friend in our pajamas do we?”

:::::

The whole camp was gathered near Thalia’s tree or at least wandering around close by. Clint was having a archery contest with some Apollo kids and Natasha was watching on the side. Bruce was talking with Thor about something that Percy couldn’t hear but the son of Poseidon could see the shorter man steadily getting flustered. Tony was talking to Chiron about things he could do with the Avengers weapons now that they have Percy living with them so there’s bound to be monsters popping up. Percy looked to see Steve sitting by himself and drawing in his sketchbook. He walked over and plopped himself onto the ground.

“Whatcha drawing?”

Startled, Steve shut his sketchbook. “N-nothing! Nothing at all!”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

Steve sighed in defeat, knowing Percy will continue pestering him until he got an answer. He handed his sketchbook to him. Percy flipped through the book, seeing drawings of the Avengers, separate images of the team (although Tony kept on popping up a lot), a drawing of some men in the army (Percy figured it was the Howling Commandos, since Steve told the campfire his story last night), a drawing of a woman (Peggy, Percy thought), a man that he knew was Bucky since he saw photographs and other drawings of Steve and him together. Some drawings were colored and some were just pencil sketches. When he got to the recent drawing, the one in progress when he interrupted Steve, he saw it was Tony again but it was different this time.

It was obvious it wasn’t finished, without shadows and some details seemed missing. Tony was smiling, a bigger one than the ones Percy saw. There were flowers surrounding the man, ones that had meaning behind them, thanks to talking with the Demeter kids on what flowers to gift to Annabeth once. He recalled the super soldier talking to Katie Gardner the other day. Roses, which was the obvious one, which could mean anything, especially not being colored. Tulips, which stood for perfect love. And sunflowers, which meant warmth and happiness. 

Percy turned to look at Steve in confusion, but noticed the man’s face was almost redder than Rachel’s hair. He smirked at Steve’s embarrassment.

“So… mind telling me what this is about?”

When Steve tried to sputter out an answer which only amused Percy more.

“W-well. You see? Um. I may or may not have feelings for Tony. Uh um. For a little while now.”

“Well you should totally ask him out.”

Steve looked at the teen in bewilderment. “But this kind of thing, two guys loving each other, wasn’t accepted back in my day. I’m still getting used to the 21st century. I don’t know people’s views on this.”

“Well some people aren’t exactly the biggest fans,” Steve deflated at that. “But there’s a lot of people who are fighting for that community’s equality. I’m a proud member of it.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, just haven’t been so open about it. Only my mom and Annabeth knew. Annabeth was okay of it herself. She was, oh what was it, ah demisexual!”

“What.”

Percy continued the conversation about different sexual orientations and identities. Steve pulled out a small notebook and flipped to the back to fill with notes. 

“But Annabeth was your girlfriend. Sorry.” He apologized when he saw Percy flinch.

“Uh yeah… but I do admit liking some actors. Even in my relationship with Annabeth, every once in awhile I would think a guy is pretty cute or hot.”

“What do you think I am?”

“Excuse me?”

“I liked Peggy before I went into the ice and now I like Tony. What am I?”

“I’m turning into an Aphrodite kid.” Percy muttered under his breath. “I would think you’re bisexual, like me.”

Steve nodded, satisfied with an answer to who he was.

“Maybe I will ask him to a dance, before it’s too late.”

As he was getting up, Clarisse shouted, “Percy! They’re here!”


	10. Home

Percy sprinted over to the tree and true to her words, Leo and Calypso were climbing up Half-Blood Hill with Festus trailing behind them. Leo was looking at the ground while Calypso walked with her head held high. It must’ve been a trick of the light but it seemed like she was practically glowing and casting Leo in the shadows. 

“Leo!”

“Oh my god, you’re back!”

“Where have you been?!”

Within seconds, Leo was swamped with kids from the Hephaestus cabin. Once he got over his shock, Leo was hugging them back with tears streaming down his face. Percy stayed back a little to let the half siblings have a reunion. The Avengers grouped behind him.

“Welcome back to the Camp, Leo.” Chiron said, stepping towards the pile of kids and the lone titan. “And we welcome you Calypso. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”

The camp erupted in cheers. But they all became silent when they noticed Percy step towards Leo, who was now untangled from his siblings.

“They’re gone?”

“All of them… I’m sorry Leo.”

The two of them hugged and if people saw the them cry into each other’s shoulders, no one said a word. 

“At least we got each other, right?”

Percy nodded. “From now on.”

They walked off towards the forest to catch up, the crowd letting them.

:::::

The two of them returned hours later at dinner. They were surprised that Camp Jupiter were there, thanks to the portal the gods gave them to connect the two camps. Even the Hunters of Artemis were there. Thalia and Reyna came over to punch Leo in the arms and give him bone crushing hugs. Leo cried in happiness for most of the night. Percy kept on noticing the other teen was looking at Calypso longingly, as she was seemingly flirting with a son of Aphrodite. 

“Hey, you don’t need her. She doesn’t realize what she’s going to be missing out on.”

Leo looked at Percy with a sad smile on his face. “Thanks, Perce.”

:::::

About two weeks has passed since Leo and Calypso returned, and everyone was surprised when Percy stayed the whole time. The Avengers go back and forth between the tower and the camp, as to not raise suspicion that the heroes got kidnapped or dead. Bruce told Percy that the media didn’t know about him being Tony’s nephew yet, which was a minor relief. Eventually the team got weapons to fight against monsters. Clint was overjoyed when he got a quiver that doesn’t run out. That Saturday, before Percy left for the tower, the Avengers were hanging out with Leo and Percy in the Poseidon cabin.

“I can’t believe you live with the Avengers, dude! And you said that Tony’s your uncle?”  
Percy nodded. “Double cool!”

They all laughed at Leo’s excitement. 

“Well, we have an offer for you Leo.” Tony said.

“What? Are you giving an Iron Man suit? Some vibranium? What is it?”

Tony chuckled. “You could help make and update them. What we’re offering you is a place to stay in the tower.”

Leo’s face lit up but then deflated. “But I just got back. I have a family here who haven’t seen me for weeks.”

“You don’t have to right now. I’ll keep the offer open for as long as you need. I could always use a hand in the labs.”

Leo nodded. “I won’t accept it today but I thank you.”

Percy felt a little upset that Leo wasn’t coming to the tower with him and something in his chest ached but he didn’t know why. Once they were leaving, Percy hugged some of the campers and held onto Leo a little longer than the others. He waved a final goodbye to the camp and his friends, his family.


	11. Find Yourself

A few months have gone by since Percy left Camp Half-Blood. Some monsters have attacked the tower but they were prepared. Thor left for a while and came back with a story of a woman named Jane getting something stuck in her and something about Dark Elves. Percy doesn’t remember the rest. What’s been upsetting was that Leo hasn’t been calling or answering the Iris messages Percy has been sending. That’s how Natasha found him, sitting in the living room with a cup of water and a small pile of drachmas. He kept on forming mist and making a rainbow.

“What are you doing, Perce?”

“Trying to call Leo. He hasn’t answered me for the past few weeks. I might have to try calling someone else to see how he’s doing.”

She sat next to him. “So how does this work?”

He demonstrated how to Iris message to the woman.

“Oh Iris of the rainbow, accept my offering.” He tossed the coin in. “Leo Valdez.”

The rainbow just disappeared after a few seconds. Percy sighed and started the process over.

“Oh Iris of the rainbow, accept my offering please.” Before he tossed the drachma, he stopped, wondering who to call. He decided on calling Nyssa. “Nyssa of the Hephaestus Cabin.”

A few seconds later, the girl’s face appeared on the rainbow.

“Oh Percy! What’s up? You don’t really call me.”

“It’s about Leo.”

When her smile fell, Percy knew something was wrong.

“What about him?”

“I’ve been calling him, at least attempted to. I’ve called him at least twice a day for the past two weeks. I’ve been worried.”

“Something has been going on here at camp. Leo’s been locking himself in Bunker 9 for the past few days. Usually someone has to bring him food and maybe find the food they left the previous night still there and uneaten.”

“Do you know why?”

“I think Calypso is the cause of it. Ever since she got with David, the new Aphrodite kid, she has gotten more… I don’t know how to say it. She turned into one of those two faced children you see at school, respectful to the adults, rude to others. I think she blamed Leo for the breakup. She has been insulting him and even using charmspeak to turn some people against him. He’s been upset and either working his butt off or staring off into space.”

Natasha looked at Percy. Said boy was looking down at his hands. The woman decided to jump in for his sake.

“Tony offered him a place at the tower. He can stay here.”

“My gods, thank you. Camp is all turning against him, even though he’s one of the Heroes of Olympus. The only allies he has is Perce, his siblings, Nico, Will, the Hunters, Camp Jupiter, and Chiron. Should I tell him? As well as force him here?”

“Do what you need to do.”

Nyssa nodded and swiped her hand across the rainbow, ending their call. Natasha looked back at Percy. She could see that a lot of emotions were wanting to emerge but he didn’t want to let it show.

“Percy? You could let it out.”

Those words seemed to break the dam and next thing Natasha knew, she had an armful of Percy hugging her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed into her touch and after a minute of sitting in each other’s arms, his breathing started to even out.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m not sure. It does hurt me to hear that this is the reason as to why he hasn’t been answering me, but it’s like… I can feel his pain. His heartache.”

She rubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m sure that he’ll be okay. We’ll help him. Especially you.”

:::::

About an hour passed before JARVIS spoke.

“Miss Romanoff, Mr. Jackson, two people are here requesting for you.”

Percy bolted out of his seat and ran to the elevator, Natasha close on his heels. The elevator ride felt painstakingly long before it reached the bottom. Percy ran out before the doors fully opened, the people near looking at him oddly. He scanned the crowd before finding Nyssa and Leo. He sprinted over to them and wrapped around the teen. Once Leo’s mind caught up with what was going on, he hugged back. Percy could hear sniffles coming from the shorter teen and feel his shoulder getting wetter. They pulled away, Leo still sniffling and eyes red.

“Why does it hurt so much?”

“Because we feel. I guess she doesn’t know much about feelings, after being stuck on an island for so long.”

Thanks to one of his blessings, he could feel the heartbreak radiating from Leo like a tsunami wave. Leo ran forward again to cling onto Percy. As he wrapped his arms around him again, Percy looked at Nyssa, who had tears of her own falling. She reached and put a hand on Leo’s shoulder. He turned to look at her. 

“You’re going to live better here. I’m sure of it. Be well, my brother.”

She turned around and walked away, through the doors and disappearing in the crowd. Natasha came up behind them and grabbed some of Leo’s belongings, looking at the metal suitcase with a weird glance. 

“Let’s head up shall we?”

:::::

Leo couldn’t believe it. Even though it was for his own good that he was staying at the tower, he was lost bursting from the excitement of living in the Avengers tower. He knew that he had to try and build something in the Tony Stark’s lab. Now he and Percy were sitting on the couch together, talking about Percy’s fire summoning power, while the scary red head lady went to get the other Avengers. 

“So how do I summon fire?”

“You kind of don’t, I guess? It comes as a natural instinct to me. I just do it.”

Percy slumped down in defeat.

“I’ve been trying to do this for awhile now! The other blessings are already there or I did some practice and got it down! Well except for the fire travel. I think I need to get this down before tackling that.”

“Wait, you can shadow travel like Nico? That’s so cool!”

They continued for a little while until they got interrupted by the adults walking in. Leo went quiet, but Percy couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or from fear of meeting them. He could see one of Leo’s legs bouncing. Tony cleared his throat before speaking.

“Well we already know each other so no need for introductions.”

He got some chuckles from the others.

“You will have a room next to Percy and you can go to every floor freely, unless I tell you otherwise. You’re even welcome to use my lab.”

Leo had to restrain himself from shouting “Yes!” Instead he just nodded and said, “Thank you.”

Percy got up and held a hand out for Leo to grab, which he took. He dragged the other teen to their rooms and give a tour to show Leo his new life.


	12. Questions

The next mornings were always disorienting when Leo woke up. He’d forget that he moved into the Avenger’s Tower to live with the heroes and Percy. It was strange, every time he thought or talked to Percy, his heart felt strange. He thought Percy would confront him about it since the whole Aphrodite’s blessing so Percy could sense the emotions going on in people’s hearts. But the other teen never made a comment on it.

 

Leo got up and ready for the day, much to his distaste. He liked to sleep in for once. That night, nightmares didn’t torment either of the resident demigods. The Avengers did wake up from nightmares but not as violently as the boys. 

He walked into the dining room to see Steve, Bruce, and Thor already there. The super soldier was cooking some pancakes while the other two were talking at the table. Natasha probably was waking up Clint, Tony was down in his lab, and Percy was still sleeping in or at least still in his room. Sure enough, Natasha walked in with a tired Clint following her. As she went to sit down on the other side of Thor, Clint went to his reserved coffee pot and took a gulp from it. Leo walked over to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and poured himself a glass. 

“Hey, Leo? Could you get Tony and Percy? Pancakes are almost done. I just need to do yours and theirs.” Steve asked.

“Sure can, Stevie boy!”

The group laughed as Leo ran off to the lab. When he got there, he could see Tony sipping some coffee (he decided to sober up for his nephew’s sake, after Percy’s reaction to the alcohol) and reviewing some blueprints for a monster proof Stark phone while looking troubled over something. Leo knocked on the wall, letting the older man know that he was there. Tony turned and greeted Leo and ushered him over to the table. Leo excitedly ran forward and sat on the nearby stool. 

“Steve told me to get you since the pancakes are almost ready. I know how excited you are to try the blue pancakes.”

Ever since the first time Steve made pancakes, Percy had asked his to be blue. The last time it happened, Tony put a request to try it as well as Leo. Tony chuckled. 

“I have to ask you something Leo, before we go up.”

“Uhh, okay?”

He grabbed some stuff to fiddle with from his toolbelt to help him listen to whatever Tony has to say.

“Okay, well I have a few questions for you. The first one is, are you happy living here?”

Leo nodded. “It’s been the happiest time of my life here!”

Tony smiled. “I’m glad to hear! I know this question may be a bit… upsetting to you but have you ever… loved anyone else? Other than Calypso?”

Leo stopped making the item in his hands and stared down at it. He could tell it was an Iron Man action figure of some sort. 

“I… I think I am? I think? I’m not sure. I’m still making sense of it.”

“Okay. Just some of your behavior seemed different around one particular person. I won’t say who,” he said when Leo whipped his head up at him, “But, my last question is if you could help me with something.”

“Uhh, sure!”

“Great! I’ll fill you in later, after breakfast.”

Leo nodded and just remembered that he needed to get Percy. He decided to walk with Tony to the dining room to make sure that Percy was there or not. He wasn’t. Leo ran off to leave Tony to tell Steve why they were a little late. At that point, all the pancakes were done and Clint and Thor were getting impatient to eat theirs. Steve insisted that they eat together. 

Leo stopped at Percy's door, a little out of breath. He only knocked once and the door was flung open suddenly. Leo yelped in surprise. Percy still looked like he just got out of bed but he looked troubled. 

“I need to tell you something Leo. Something important.”

“Uhh, can it wait? Or could you tell it to the group? Steve’s already mad at me and Tony for being late.”

“No. I need to tell you before I tell the others.”

“Okay. Uhh… JARVIS? Could you tell the others that we have a demigod situation and we will be late and that they can eat without us?”

“Of course Sir. They will be informed of your absence.” 

At that, Percy pulled Leo into the bedroom. Percy’s bedroom was almost covered in blue. On some shelves were some picture frames, action figures, random stuff from quests, and a lot of seashells. Two picture frames were turned downwards so that no one could see the pictures in them. The two teens sat on the bed still with the Iron Man blanket on top of it. 

“What’s up Percy? Did you have a dream?”

Percy nodded. 

“It was about one of my blessings. The ones from Aphrodite and Hera besides the charmspeak. The ones that let me sense soulmates and the emotions in people’s hearts, apparently, I can’t sense my own or my soulmate’s love. I can sense my soulmate’s heartache no matter where in the world we are. But I don’t know who they are. At least, Hera in my dream told me I won’t know until the time is right.”

As he finished, Leo wasn’t quite sure what to say. He felt like there was something huge they were missing, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a bit before Percy broke it.

“We should get to the dining room. They might be getting worried.”

“I guess.”

Percy got up to leave the room before Leo stopped him.

“Are you going to tell the others?”

“I’m not sure. I might tell a few of them. Maybe not all together.”

They left the room and walked in to see Natasha and Bruce holding a plate of blue pancakes each. Clint was trying to grab one of them. Steve was pinching his nose in mock disappointment but his shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. Tony and Thor watched in amusement while eating their pancakes.

“What’s going on?” Percy asked while grabbing the plate in Nat’s hands.

“Clint ate his pancakes too quickly but we all told him not to and he’s still hungry for more.” Nat said with a straight face.

Clint pouted and mumbled something under his breath as he got up to get some fruit to eat. Leo went over to Bruce and collected his own pancakes from the scientist. The teens took a seat next to each other and started eating their blue pancakes. By this time, Clint was gloomy eating an apple while watching everyone else enjoying their pancakes and Percy drowning his pancakes in syrup.

“Wow, Perce! The blue does make them ten times better!” Tony said, stuffing another bite into his mouth. “No offense Steve. Your pancakes were already amazing but wow!”

Steve and Percy chuckled. Percy was still sad over his parent’s deaths but he was happy that he found another family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will go through all the Marvel movies and a warning that I might flip the timeline around a bit, such as make things more spread out to fit in more of my plot. Thank you for reading my story and thanks for being patient.


	13. Discovery of Love

After everyone got their dishes cleaned and went off on their duties, Tony dragged Leo back to the lab. They continued making the monster proof Stark phones before Leo brought up what Tony asked him earlier.

“What did you want to ask me Tony?”

The billionaire put down his tool and faced Leo, who did the same.

“I want your help. Well, more of something that’s a little more emotional.”

“Couldn’t you talk to Percy about this, since he’s your nephew and all?”

“I could but that’s the point. That he’s my nephew. I feel like I don’t have a well established connection with him to talk about this. It’s a little easier with you. You know, mechanic to mechanic.”

Leo nodded and gestured for him to continue what he was saying.

“I’m kinda… in love with Steve? Now don’t interrupt, I’m not finished,” he said as Leo opened his mouth, “I’m just afraid to take a leap. What if he rejects me or leave me? Do you have any advice?”

Leo paused to think. True, he knew what Tony was going though. But he was afraid of giving the wrong advice. 

“Well… I do think you should try to take the leap dude. I mean, do it before your chance is gone. Personally, I don’t think he would dump you. He seems too nice for that.”

Tony chuckled and thanked the teen. He then asked for some privacy to think it over. Leo ran off to see what Percy was doing. He saw his friend walking in the hallway towards their rooms then decided to tackle him in a hug. Although Percy could hear Leo’s footsteps hitting the floor, he was never really quiet unless he had to be, he wasn’t expecting the tackle to the ground. They both made contact to the floor groaning and laughing. 

Leo turned to look at Percy who was still laughing and lost himself staring at Percy’s features. How his smile seemed to brighten up the area around them, his hair that was a beautiful black that complimented his tan skin perfectly, and his eyes that were crinkled from the laughter that now were opening up and showing the pretty sea green eyes that were… now staring at him.

“You okay dude? Kinda staring at my face.”

Leo felt his face flush and his ears lighting on fire. He started stuttering apologies while trying to put his ears out. Next thing he knew, his head was soaking wet and he faced a smirking Percy.

“Hey, had to put you out, ya know?”

They laughed and got up from the floor before someone found them down there. They started talking about the progress on the Stark phones on their way to Leo’s room. When they arrived, Percy was surprised on how undecorated it looked. Most of the shelves were empty, the desk only had some blueprints and tools and some other things strewn about it. The only thing that was labeled as Leo’s was the suitcase that contained Festus and a lone picture frame with a burnt picture of Leo and his mother. Percy knew that Leo spent most of his time in the lab or with others, but it was kind of sad to see his room like this. Leo sat in the, disappointingly, non spinny chair by the desk while Percy took the bed. They talked for a while before Leo told Percy about him and Tony from earlier.

“Tony asked me for advice earlier and I’m hoping I gave him good advice.”

“Wait, holdup. My uncle, Tony Stark, Iron Man, genius, playboy, philanthropist, asked you for advice? What was it about?” Percy looked like an excited puppy at this.

“Uhh… love? Yeah. He said that he loves Steve and that he’s afraid of being rejected or dumped.”

Leo felt like he said something wrong when Percy froze but that quickly turned to confusion when Percy burst out laughing.

“He - He loves, oh my gods, he loves Steve! Oh this makes this ten times easier!” At Leo’s confused expression, he continued, “Hold on, JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?”

“Could you inform us if anyone comes close to this room?”

“Of course sir.”

“Thanks. Anyways, on the day you returned to camp, Steve was drawing Tony. He had a lot of drawings of Tony but this one was more romantic. I asked him about it and he confessed he has feelings for my uncle. In fact, while you were down at the lab, I was talking to Steve about it. I was returning to my room from that when you tackled me to the ground. They’re both afraid that the other doesn’t reciprocate the other’s feelings but they both do!”

Leo was smiling by the end of it, forming a plan. He informed Percy what he was planning for the older men.

~~~~~

To say that Percy was excited was almost an understatement. It was almost a surprise that he didn't burst aflame and finally discover his fire blessing. They planned to set them up on a blind date on the balcony to have dinner, since they didn’t want their date to be risked by paparazzi or crazy fans. Percy, along with Natasha since Thor was doing something with Bruce in the tower and Clint was on a mission that just required him, went to Camp Half Blood while Leo stayed back to work on some nice decorations for the date, still not trusting the camp.

When they were discussing the plan, JARVIS warned that the assassin was coming to Leo’s room but she came in and asked what they were talking about. They told her, trusting she kept their secret. She kept it with the exception that she joined in on it. She knew the sexual tension going on between the two.

So the two of them walked to Camp Half Blood to try and organize something for the dinner since Steve would eventually wander to the kitchen and ask what they were doing and Leo could tell Steve and Tony where the other two were. Luckily some campers knew how to cook a nice meal so they were taught on how to cook. Natasha told the campers what each male liked for dinner and dessert. 

Soon, a nice dinner was made, with the plan for Nico and Percy to shadow travel with the food when the time came. When they got back to the tower to check on Leo, they were amazed by the things he had made.

Some fairy lights, two metal flowers, one representing Captain America, the other representing Iron Man, for them to give each other, little figurines of them holding hands as a decoration on the table, even a smaller version of Festus that would be like a waiter and also take a few pictures.

As Natasha told Bruce and Thor that they would have to go without Steve for dinner that night while Leo and Percy went to tell the two men to dress up nice for the evening and give them a flower.

They put Natasha in charge of telling them when they could come to the balcony, which was still being set up by Leo and the food being delivered by Percy and Nico. Soon, the sun was setting, and the two men were able to go to the balcony. Steve was the first to get there before Tony, amazed by what was where he was to have the date at. In a few seconds, Tony was being pushed into the room by Leo. Steve could see Leo whisper something into Tony’s ear before giving them both a thumbs up and leaving, wishing them luck.


	14. Once In a Lifetime

Steve looked at the slightly flustered Tony, who was holding onto a red and gold rose with some electric blue highlights that reminded Steve of the Iron Man suit, while his own rose was red, white, and blue. The other man walked up to him with a faint blush on his cheeks and offered Steve the rose.

Steve gladly took it with a smile and put his own flower in the chest pocket of Tony’s suit jacket. Tony smiled at the super soldier. They walked over to the table that had their dinner already set down, a spell by the Hecate children to keep the food warm. As they were about to take a bite of their food, Steve noticed two figures on the table. Upon inspection, he realized it was little models of him and Tony, in their suits but unmasked and holding hands. He pointed it out to Tony, who picked up the figures.

“Well kids got talent. He’s got your smile right.”

Steve blushed as Tony smiled at him. They made small talk while eating, talking about the decorations, complimenting each other, the relief of not having any full Avengers team missions, and how Percy and Leo changed their lives. Soon, they finished their dinner and a little dragon flew onto the table and clicked as if talking to them. Tony knew that it was morse code so he was able to translate to Steve that dessert was ready for them. Next thing they knew, Percy and Leo came in dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. As Percy gave Steve his chocolate cake, he gave a wink in a knowing way. Of course, Percy could sense something happening between the two. Leo did the same with Tony, dropping off an ice cream sundae. The two of them left with the dirty dishes.

“And you made fun of me for being Capsicle, Tony.”

Tony sputtered at the sudden joke from Steve who was chuckling at himself and Tony’s reaction. A few bites in, Tony decided to sneak a bite of the chocolate cake and succeeded. Steve also stole some of Tony’s ice cream. This resulted in who could steal the most of each other’s desserts. Tony ended up winning.

“It’s because I had to steal ice cream with a fork.”

“Aw, is Stevie being a sore loser?”

Steve paused in thought. The room next to the balcony had a nice open area. At that thought, he knew exactly what to do.

“Tony, would you like to dance?”

Tony blushed and accepted. They walked into the room and got into position. Tony had JARVIS turn on a slow dance. As they were about to start dancing, Tony noticed that Steve was slightly worried about something.

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

“I… realized that this was a bad idea.” At Tony’s crestfallen face, Steve hastily added, “I never learned how to dance. I was either not healthy enough, or not enough time, with the war and all.”

“Well, I’ll lead. You can learn.”

Sure enough, Steve managed to not step on Tony’s feet after a few minutes. The music still played clearly through the room and the two of them got absorbed in their own world. At that time, Tony got the craziest idea he ever had (which is something since he always had crazy ideas) as he stared into Steve’s eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Tony went in for a kiss. 

It was a short one, yes, but it got both men flustered, Tony more than Steve. They made eye contact again. Tony had an apology on the tip of his tongue but was stopped when Steve pressed his lips to his. It was a longer kiss and it was gladly returned. They parted, still longing for more.

“Tony, I want to stay in this moment forever with you.”

“Well maybe we won’t have this moment again but… do you want to be my boyfriend so that we can have more?”

“Of course, Tony.”

As they danced some more, two boys were high fiving each other behind the door.

~~~~~

The next morning, Leo was looking through some of the pictures that the small Festus took. Some were very beautiful while some others were very confusing. Some were facing the ground or at a wall. Obviously there were some bugs that needed to be worked out. He found the perfect picture to print and gift to them in a handmade picture frame.

In the gold, jewel encrusted frame, there was the two men smiling as they danced with the dark sky and the New York skyscrapers behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I’m alive? 
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile. Got busy and hit writers block (still am tbh). I’m working on other works that I’m not sure if I’ll keep private or post. 
> 
> Expect more in the future!


End file.
